raysofgoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Pendragon
32 |status=Deceased; until he rises again |death=539 AD Camlann |cause_of_death=Succumbed to his wounds after the Battle of Camlann |also_known_as=* Your/His Royal Highness * Prince Arthur * The Golden Child * The Once & Future King * The True King of Albion * The Prophesied One * That Good-for-nothing * Brat * My Dear Uncle * The Bearer of the Sword * The One Chosen by God * Your/His Majesty * King Arthur * King of Camelot * King of Logres * King of the Britons * Feudal Overlord Arthur * My Lord * My King * My True King * King of Knights * King of Albion * Emperor of the Roman Empire * Emperor of All Europe * The Great King |occupation=* Crown Prince of Camelot and Logres * King of Camelot, Logres and of the Britons * Emperor of the Roman Empire |residence= Camelot, Albion |allegiance=* Uther Pendragon * The Knights of Camelot * The Knights of the Round |father=Uther Pendragon |mother=Igraine |sibling/s=* Anna Pendragon * Morgana le Fay * Elaine of Garlot * Morgause |spouse/s= |issue/s=Unborn child |other_relative/s=* Urien of Gorre * Nentres of Garlot * Lot of Orkney * Galeschin * Gawain * Agravain * Gaheris * Gareth * Mordred |significant_other/s=* Guinevere * Eira Prowell |gender=Male |hair_color=Blond |eye_color=Blue |height=5'10" (178 cm) |weight=132 lbs (60 kg) }} King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, Logres and of the Britons was the son and heir of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot and Igraine, brother of Princess Anna Pendragon of Camelot, half-sister of Morgana le Fay, Elaine of Garlot and Morgause, brother-in-law of King Urien of Gorre, King Nentres of Garlot and King Lot of Orkney, uncle of Sir Galeschin, Sir Gawain, Sir Agravain, Sir Gaheris, Sir Gareth and Sir Mordred, ex-fiancée of Princess Guinevere of Cameliard, student of Merlin, and lover of Eira Prowell. Even before his birth, he was prophesied to unite the entirety of Albion as "The Once & Future King", organized the strongest knights of time as the "King of Knights", defeat the Saxons and the Roman Empire, and recover the missing Holy Grail. He was a spoiled, narrow-minded and arrogant prince, though good-hearted; he matured later on upon meeting Eira, who found out that the reason of his immature character was because of him feeling that his father had forgotten about him. As the series progressed, despite his hobby of teasing Eira due to her foolishness and clumsiness, he slowly fell in love with her. In the end, Arthur succumbed to his wounds en-route to Avalon that he had accumulated at the Battle of Camlann, him being brutally wounded by Mordred. As the legend goes on, he was one day expected to rise once again. A year after Eira's return to the modern-world, he met Eira again at the Aegean Sea that he had once promised that he'll bring her there after defeating the Romans. He was known then as Arthur, Prince of Wales. Biography Background Arthur was the only child and son of King Uther Pendragon of Camelot with his wife, Igraine. His father wanted his mother to be his wife that in order for him to be conceived, asked the help of Merlin for him to be casted on with a spell that will make him look like Igraine's first husband, Gorlois of Tintagel. When it was found out that his mother was pregnant of him, his father declared war against Gorlois. His mother's first husband died in battle, and his parents married. Igraine died giving birth to him, and Uther, if not almost, disregarded him as his son. Merlin then suggested to Uther for Arthur to be brought to Sir Hector to learn the code of being a knight. His father agreed and Arthur was sent to Hector's estate when he was barely a year old. He grew up alongside Hector's son, Sir Kay, and having the constant guidance of Merlin as his mentor. Rays of Gold At the time that he met Eira Prowell, Arthur was an eighteen-year-old boy with a stubborn and immature temper. He was defined by Eira to be a little childish and has a boorish temperament, one defined by Merlin to have a deep meaning. Arthur, at that time, was old enough to be knighted, but must endure a series of tests first before becoming a fully-pledged knight. Despite his hesitation and disagreement, like Eira, the two of them headed on to fulfill the mission that Merlin had asked them to work on together.Rays of Gold Physical description Arthur was a handsome young man with curly golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. He was defined by the prophecy since he was young as "The Golden Child" for his bright hair and his own brilliance. As the story progressed on, his hair lengthened, trimming them occasionally to form a tail behind instead. The tail of his hair reaches until the small of his back as a sign of his years after being instilled as a knight. He has a rather pale and sickly skin color, one that deceived too many people of his health. He was tall, fit and lean with taut muscles very well visible whenever he flexed them. Personality Arthur was first defined to be spoiled, narrow-minded and arrogant. He was also considered by Eira to be stubborn, immature, and boorish, earning then for her to call him as a "Brat". He valued self-importance and confidence on his actions that he was a fast-learner. But it was later on revealed that it was his way of protecting himself from the hurtful words and actions of other people around him, that he was much more vulnerable than anyone else when it comes to deaths and betrayals. He was actually kind, compassionate and worries too much about the people he truly cares about, especially Eira, but has a trouble of speaking about such words and was embarrassed of being accused of such affections because he considered that it made him weak. He is also a quick-thinker, being able to think of plans as fast as he could when necessary. Like the rest of the knights, he was chivalrous, a gentleman and would rather die than to disobey the code of the knights. When he became king, his brilliant mind with strategy, being able to see passed through illusions and deceptions, having a clear head and input all the time, being just and calculating, made him be a great one. He also valued the relationship between that of a superior and his subordinates, valuing the lives of his knights and wanting, as much as possible, less casualties. Skills & abilities Since Arthur was a child, he had been trained to the code of chivalry and manners and etiquette as expected of a knight and a future king. Arthur was quite confident of his skills with the use of swords and daggers, favoring battling with swords instead; but he is also quite an archer. He is also an avid hunter and has knowledge about horses and plants that are as beneficial as his knowledge with survival skills and of navigating with the usage of stars. He is also trained in hand-in-hand combat, and was seen countless of times to be a formidable opponent as such; using his reading of his opponent's moves as his main advantage. With the mind, Arthur had shown to be a strong opponent as how well-detailed and inputted his strategy was to victory every single time. Relationships Love interests Eira Prowell= Main article: Arthur Pendragon and Eira Prowell Eira Prowell was a young woman from the future who was introduced to Arthur by his tutor, Merlin, as the Unknown Seer; and since then, the two despised and hated each other. For one, Arthur hated Eira's clumsiness that he mentioned to lead him instead to failure than to the goals that Merlin had assured him Eira will be of absolute help. He called her "Stupid" or "Foolish" most of the time. He started teasing him and telling her to leave in accordance to it, but it was later revealed that his bratty and brash attitude toward Eira was originally because of him hiding his true feelings toward her. That he won't accept it on his own that he loved her, knowing that she came from a different time and world, and addressing the matter as harsh as possible so that it would be easy for him to move on later on. However, Eira slowly had proven to be everything that Arthur wanted out of a girl. Eira continued to support him all throughout the challenges despite his constant distancing himself from her, and he later learned that he would wanted to protect her with all he got. He slowly, though reluctantly, showed his soft and tender side to Eira, to the point of finally accepting that he had fallen in love with her that every thought reminded him of her that he even refused the engagement with Guinevere in favor of her. Despite countless hardships and troubles, the two of them had proven to be each others' companion. He later ensured that she was safe and happy most of the time, and proposed to her to become his queen. However, even before their marriage could proceed on, and Arthur's half-sister, Morgan, interferred with their romance, Arthur decided to call forth all of his knights to march on to France in order to retrieve Eira back from Lancelot, who've saved her from the clutches of Morgan without Arthur's knowledge. It had been revealed that he wanted to hear everything from Eira because he believed in her every single time without predicament. In the end, when Eira arrived to see the aftermath of the Battle of Camlann, Arthur told her that he hoped that they could indeed be together forever and that he prayed that she would find love again. |-|Guinevere of Cameliard= Princess Guinevere of Cameliard, according to Merlin and to the story of King Arthur that Eira was aware of, was fated to be Arthur's wife no matter what happened; however, it appeared that Arthur's love for Eira was much powerful than for him to fulfill such fate. Arthur had been warned since the start by Merlin that he must be wary of Guinevere, though she was meant to be his queen. According to Kay, Arthur was a complete popular bachelor and chivalrous to women, but Arthur will not easily be swayed by beauty and charm alone. Arthur first met Guinevere during a ball that his father, King Uther, had prepared in Camelot in celebration of Arthur's knighthood ceremony. The two dance and was defined by many to be perfect for each other, but it so happened that Arthur, nonetheless, wasn't captivated by Guinevere; and the only reason that he was a gentleman around her was because of his duty as a knight. The next time that he met Guinevere with the latter's father for a proposal of an engagement, Arthur was given three days to decide about it. During the last day and in a ball, Arthur apologized that despite Guinevere's beauty and intelligence, he doesn't see himself to be the perfect husband for her. Guinevere was later invited by Morgan le Fay to Camelot as her friend, and during those times, it was revealed that Guinevere's intention was to be Arthur's queen, to which she failed despite all her conducts since Arthur had fallen madly in love with Eira and he trusted the latter too well. At the small time that Eira was away, with the use of a spell to make everyone, even Arthur forget about Eira, Guinevere was announced to be Arthur's betrothed. However, upon meeting Eira, Arthur's memories conflicted him and when the spell was finally broken, Arthur hastily had ordered for Guinevere to return back to Cameliard and that the engagement was over. Family Uther Pendragon= King Uther Pendragon was Arthur's father, whom he had a strained relationship because Arthur grew up alongside Kay and the latter's father, Sir Hector, being a foster father to him. He even mentioned that he wondered if his father remember him as his son. It so happened that Arthur thirsted his father's love and affection, one that even King Uther had trouble showing to him. However, King Uther had shown that he missed and loved him tremendously when he had taken the time to be the one to knight Arthur. Eira even recorded the king's words telling her that he was proud of Arthur as his son. When the news of his father's death arrived, Arthur lamented it on his own by shooting arrows against a tree since learning of the news all the way until the dead of the night where Eira stayed as some sort of company. Later on, he told Eira that the reason that he wasn't crying was because he had told his father, during the night that he stayed in Camelot after the ball, that he loved him as well; saying that even though his father died, he has no regrets for he managed to tell him all he wanted to say to him. |-|Morgana le Fay= Morgana le Fay was Arthur's half-sister through his mother Igraine. Arthur had been aware of her existence due to the continuous reminder of Merlin regarding his half-sisters being trained in the arts of witchcraft. However, Arthur never met them; except for her as she posed as Arthur's supposed-to-be dead younger sister, Anna Pendragon. Due to Merlin's absence and despite Eira's suspicion, Arthur accepted Morgana and became lenient to her. It had been later revealed that Morgana had been filled with hatred towards Arthur because of what his father had done to her father that broke their family. She had been swindling Arthur's fate since the start by letting Eira be part of her board. Arthur never learned the truth of her identity, though in times, he had shown to favor in listening to Eira than to her, causing her to hate him much more. |-|Gawain= Gawain was one of Arthur's nephew, considered to be the closest nephew of his. Compared to his brothers, Gawain was known to be the longest supporter of Arthur and had been the most active in the series. Gawain was also close to Lancelot due to the latter's connection with Arthur, but had been distraught when news reached him that Lancelot killed his brothers, provoking Arthur to find Lancelot. |-|Mordred= Friends Lancelot= |-|Kay= |-|Knights of the Round= Enemies Syra Eugenius= |-|= Appearances * Rays of Gold * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * The Only Thing that Never Fails * The Day was Bound to Come * Perhaps We Give All the Best * By My Faith, Now I Have Failed * On the Tangle in This World * Morals Are Difficult Things to Talk About * Shall I Make an End of This War? * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? * What Horrible Creatures Humans Are! * Carry Her Head to the Pope * We Need Not Quarrel * Aggression Is A Difficult Thing * For Love Can Exist With Hatred * Must Have Been A Strange Person * Everybody Dies, Sooner Or Later * On Account of Their So-called Honour * A Second-sighted Explanation * To Make Young Children Believe * We Do Not Want Mercy; We Want Justice * You Are Still Very Young * Paths Crossed Trivia Character descriptions= * The name Arthur could be derived from the Celtic element artos that means "bear" combined with viros that means "man" or rigos that means "king"; it could be related to an obscure Roman family name "Artorius".Behindthename: Arthur * Loosely based on the legendary sixth century King Arthur of Britain and his Round Table of knights. |-|Other descriptions= * Arthur was afraid of cats. * According to Flaire, Arthur's inspirational songs in the series are "Born for This" by Royal Deluxe, and "Bury Me Face Down" ''by grandson. For the story of Arthur and Eira, the inspirational song is ''"Again" by Flyleaf, along with "Different Worlds" ''by Jes Hudak ft. George Arthur when the two realized that they love each other, and ''"Meet Me on the Battlefield" by Svcrina for the two of them fighting side-by-side in countless of battles and overcoming challenges. For the love triangle between Eira, Lancelot and him, the inspirational song is "Unspoken" by Welshley Arms. Arthur's inspirational song for Eira is "Venus" by Sleeping At Last. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rays of Gold characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Isle of Knights characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters